


Want and Need

by dustandroses



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, Ficlet, First Time, M/M, PWP, Xander POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when want and need combine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want and Need

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Notes:** Inspiration for this chapter taken from the Live Journal Community Tamingthemuse prompt #375: Blessing  
>  **Notes:** I had a whole Tara story in mind for this prompt. I even rewatched Family for it. But this is what the muse wanted, and the muse always gets what she wants... She's stubborn that way.

Their bodies moved together, skin on skin, slick with sweat and need. Gasping for air, Xander threw his head back, letting Spike explore his throat with lips and tongue, and dull human teeth. His hands explored the sharp lines and hard curves of Spike’s back, shoulder blades and spine, down to hipbones that were made for his hands. Their bodies were so different, Xander’s sprawled across the bed, broad shoulders and heavy limbs, but Spike – Oh, Spike. He might look slight with his slim, tight frame, but his body was so incredibly powerful that it sent a thrill down Xander’s spine, just thinking about it. 

His strong hands played with Xander’s nipples, stroking and pulling, making his breath tremble and shudder, even as he pushed his chest closer for more. His hips bucked, and their cocks, trapped between their bellies, slid against each other, making Xander moan deep in his chest. He pulled his knees up close, trapping Spike’s hips against his own, and used his heels to urge Spike’s ass on – he needed more. 

Spike’s body vibrated with tension, and Xander realized that he was holding back, afraid of pushing Xander too far. Was he concerned over how much the chip would allow? Xander knew he couldn’t take what a demon would, but he could take more – he _wanted_ more, and he urged Spike on with his hands, his legs, and his words, begging for what he needed.

“Spike.” His voice was shaky and trembling, and he took in another gulp of air before continuing, “I need _more_.”

Spike stopped moving and pulled his head back, to look into Xander’s eyes. “You sure about that, are you?”

Xander laughed breathlessly. “Well, I’m not a vamp, but it will take a lot more than this to break me. Give me _more_.”

Spike’s lips curved up in a wicked grin, and licked his lips. “Well, if you insist.”

Gone were the soft touches, and gentle hands, and in their place Xander found exquisite pleasure. Spike’s heavy hands ran across Xander’s body, and he arched into the sensation as Spike twisted a nipple, hissing his approval. His hips moved, but instead of the languid pace of earlier, Spike gave him power, and tension, and a hard, grinding pressure. It was just what he needed.

Xander moaned, and squirmed, and scratched his nails down Spike’s back, and finally got a real reaction out of the vampire, who gasped and started pumping his hips, pushing Xander closer and closer to his goal. Running his nails down Spike’s sides produced a ‘bloody hell,’ but Xander was too busy focusing on the way Spike’s hips were grinding circles against his own, to do more than chortle. He came abruptly, his shuddering cry echoing in the corners of the room. 

Spike’s hips continued to pump against Xander’s, and he held on for the ride. In a moment of inspiration, Xander sought out Spike’s nipples, and twisted them roughly. That was what he needed, and Spike came, shuddering, his harsh cries muffled against Xander’s shoulder. They were both gasping, and Xander laughed hoarsely at the way Spike held onto that human trait even when he didn’t need the breath for talking.

“Bloody buggering hell!” Spike rolled off Xander and plopped loose-limbed to the bed. 

Xander hoped that was a good thing. But he’d never had sex with Spike before, so he wasn’t a good judge of what Spike liked in these circumstances. 

He turned his head toward Xander, and asked, “Like it a bit on the rough side, do you?”

Xander shrugged. “Well, I have my limits, but sex is sex, I figure we ought to be able to get a _little_ wild without anybody getting hurt.”

“I guess the chip agrees. It didn’t even ping.”

“That’s great,” Xander said, with much enthusiasm. 

Xander was a firm believer that the chip was of the good. Not only did it keep Spike from munching on the locals, but it had given them all the chance to get to know Spike in a way they never would have without it. It might be the thorn in Spike’s side, but to Xander, it was a blessing in disguise. However, there were times when a little bit of pain was a good thing, and he was glad that the chip recognized that. 

Spike slowly raked his eyes over Xander, head to foot, and back again. “I guess we’ll have to try this again, sometime.”

Xander struggled to maintain his casual air, when what he really wanted to do was jump up in the air and shout ‘hell, yeah!’ Instead, he said with a well-practiced, blasé air, “Yeah, all right. We could do that.”

He had a feeling Spike wasn’t fooled. But he didn’t care. They’d be doing this again, and that was just what Xander wanted.


End file.
